This invention relates to automotive door latches and more particularly to an actuator for an automotive door latch that has a selectively activated feature that prevents the door from being unlatched by the inside door handle.
Automotive door latches are typically unlatched from inside the passenger compartment by an inside door handle that is mechanically connected to the door latch by a linkage system that operates an unlatching lever in the door latch in response to operation of the inside door handle.
The door latch also typically include a lock mechanism that prevents the door from being unlatched by either the inside or the outside door handle.
Automatic door latches and door latch systems that have child security features are also known. When activated, the child security feature prevents the door from being unlatched by the inside door handle even if the lock mechanism is not engaged. The control for activating these known child security features is located on the door associated with the latch or the latch itself. Consequently selected activation of the child security feature is not easily accomplished under all circumstances.